


Green, Red, Blue is just pretty.

by FaleWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaleWolf/pseuds/FaleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been suffering with possession and has been torn down to the point of complete exhaustion and mental break down. Derek finds Stiles tucked in the woods where he'd locked himself in a cabin, and says something that will completely change Derek forever. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Your blue eyes are all I think about, take me home, I'm yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, Red, Blue is just pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble

“NO!! This isn’t real—you’re not real!”

Stiles crashed backwards, fumbling with the towering books. Derek was following him, frowning as he crouched to reach for him, but at a gentle distance, “Stiles…calm down.”

“Y-you’re not real, Derek—no. You’re not real.”

“Stiles. I’m real.” His hand reached out for his shoulder, squeezing “Something has possessed you.”

Stiles curled up to further himself away from him, clutching his head on either side with his hands, “No. You-your not Derek, because Derek left! You wouldn’t be trying to console me, okay?! You would be snapping at me like your big sourwolf self and trying to rip my throat out. YOU”RE NOT DEREK!”

Derek’s hand wavered in mid-air, eyes shimmering into a light blue hue. That was the impression he’d made on him, huh?

One of the boy’s hands dropped slightly, his brown reindeer eyes lifting up to Derek’s, mouth ajar, “Blue…” he muttered, far away, “Green…Red…”

Derek’s brows knitted together, “Stiles…what? Green…red…” he shook his head.

Stiles inched forward, “…Blue is just pretty…”

“What are you talking about, Stiles…?”

There was a crack a branch, the sound of a foot step outside. Derek lurched forward and grabbed him, but this time, there was no pushing away, no screaming. Stiles let him carry him away from there, out of the darkness of the room, and out the back into the woods. He made a break for it, coming up on the road. He threw Stiles on Scott’s bike and slid on behind him, gunning it hard down the road.

“Hold on Stiles, we’re getting you back to Lydia.”

\--

“You’re really an idiot aren’t you?” Lydia pursed her lips at the blatant frown on Derek Hale’s face, “You may be a werewolf, but you’re just as dumb as the rest of them, you know that?”

“Hey!” Scott glared, but Kira brought the puppy-like alpha back around with a simple slip of his name.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “My point—exactly,” she sighed, and then pointed a long nailed finger at Derek’s face, “You should have brought him back to your place.”

“My place?” Derek turned to brush her off, reaching to wash his hands at the sink by Stiles’ hospital bed. His eyes drifted to the idiot, lying there dark and sullen, eyes sunk in, heavy. He looked away, watching the dirt run brown into the silver of the drain, “He needed a doctor.”

“What did he say again?” She demanded.

“Red…Green. Blue.’ What about it? ‘Blue is pretty,” he shrugged.

Lydia smirked, a sharp little ‘hm’ puffing through her nose.

He turned, grabbing the towel, “What?”

She pointed again to him, this time focusing on his shirt, “You wear blue Henley’s all the time, not the best fashion statement, are you, with your leather jacket? And. You’re eyes are blue. Hm!” She grinned, her lips tight in humor.

Kira made an ‘oh’ sound suddenly, but it took Scott a moment longer.

“Wait…what?” His mind reeled back to all the times Stiles had asked him if he was attractive to gay guys. “Derek’s gay?”

Lydia groaned, “Oh, honestly.” She moved towards Stiles, “It should have been obvious, what with all the luck they’ve both had with women.”

Derek’s eyes snapped up to her from where they had rested once again on Stiles, “You think you’re funny, do you?”

She cocked her head, “No.” she bit as she put her lips together, “I think I’m right.”

Scott stared between the both of them, and then looked at Stiles, speechless.

“Yeah, so what? Get out.”

Lydia laughed, the back of her hand coming to her mouth.

Derek’s eyes lit again as he tossed down the towel, “Get out!”

Lydia giggled, grabbing Kira by her wrist and pulling her out, Scott raced to keep up with the girls. He glanced back briefly to Derek shutting the door.

Lydia stopped, and he nearly collided with her, “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Shh!” she was smirking wickedly as she backtracked to the door with them and peeked into the blinds. Derek stood stiffly near the bed, looking down at Stiles.

“What is he-.”

“Shhh” Kira cut in, both girls leaning closer.

Scott just looked between them. Derek sat down in the chair slowly, as if he was unsure of his own movements. His lips moved over the word ‘Blue’ quietly, and all three of them watched as a rough hand ran through Stiles’ hair for the first time. It was the only touch Derek gave him, but the others wouldn’t have known for sure. They left, knowing the big sourwolf would be sitting there until Stiles opened his eyes, and probably longer than that.


End file.
